A New Life
by ekins1
Summary: Lovino has to handle a new life, And a new handsome, demonic butler. He must do this to get revenge for what has happened to his family... Spamano. Disclaimer, I do not own, Black Butler, Or Hetalia. Or any of the characters. Im sorry for any grammar mistakes.


I look at the burning mansion as I kneel to the ground and cry. "Feliciano! Grandpa please answer me!" I scream. "Please come out of there, I know you are alright please!" There were no replies. I cry, louder, and louder. I soon hear sirens and await for the fire to go away. A firemen picks me up and trys to put me in the ambulance. I slap his hand away and run as far as I could, away from the mansion...away from the smoke and the memories of my was three months ago...Now I sit alone with my butler Francis, who was drinking coffee and laughing. 'Like always...' I thought to myself. "Francis I am going out for a walk." I tell him. He nods and replies with his stupid laugh. I sigh and walk out the door. I look around not even admiring the beautiful scenery. The green trees, with the leaves starting to fall, as they turn a beautiful crimson orange. The flowers that were no longer in bloom, as the were wilting. I felt like those flowers at this time. The weather was cold and it looked like it would rain soon. I pull on my jacket putting one hand threw each sleeve qucikly as I start back home. I jam my hands in my jacket pockets and murmer to myself. "Am I going to live my life like this forever...I mustn't..." I walk around and start to hear a pitter patter of the rain on the ground. It sounded beautiful. But I had to hurry before I caught a cold. I start to run and I nearly slip on the wet cobblestone. I curse under my breath and continue to run. Who knew that this would only be the start of my adventure, and the race for my life. Letting out a scream as I slip and scrape my knee on the ground. I see as the blood starts to leave my skin and wash away with the wet rain. I stand up and continue to run. Francis is standing outside under an umbrella. "Lovino is that you?" He asks sceaming loudly over the thunder. I yelled "Yes open the door its freezing out here!" I order as he opens the door I slow myself. I sigh and sit down cold and wet. Francis brings out a towel and some warm clothes. I sigh and quickly change. It was getting late and dark, so I change and walk up to my room and lay there and prepare myself for sleep. I get under the warm, covers and lay on my soft pillow and close my eyes. My dream was terrible, I saw the burning mansion again. The closed eyes and the burnt skin of my family. I heard Feliciano scream as the fire was burning his skin. His usual smile was a frown. Grandpa was holding his hand tightly and he wore a sad smile as he waved goodbye to me and his eyes soon closed. I cry, to the point that my chest hurt. I lost my family...I lost everything that day. I no longer smile...I forgot how. I haven't seen anyone in my family since, not even my cousin who I must marry. I wake up in tears and in a cold sweat. I let out a scream as I find myself in a plain white room. I saw a rainbow of feather and find a parrot. He smiled and said "Lovino Vargas, I have been awaiting your arival here." He said aloud in a sweet voice. "Who are you!" I yelled. "I have no name right now...You must give me my name well, if you agree to be my master and sign a contract with me." He says. I look at him confused. A Parrot wants to be my butler...? I give him a confused look. "Oh, Well here is another thing...Im a demon, and once you break the contract with me, I get your soul." He said as calmly as anyone could ever talk. I laugh is this parrot trying to joke with me..Is someone pulling a joke. "I know you want revenge on the person you did that to your grandpa and your little brother Feli." He said with a slight smile. "How do you know there name?" I asked as I held back tears. "Like I said, im a demon." I sigh and I was a bit scared. The room was cold and I didnt know what else I was to do. "What is this contract?" I asked not knowing. "You can seal the contract anywhere, but wherever you put it, it manages how strong our seal is. I pointed to my right eye. "Will this hurt?" I asked not knowing. "Most likely." He said with a smile as he started murmering something. My eye felt a sharp pain. It was the most hurtful thing I had ever felt in my life. I let out a scream. "Ahhhhhhh" I yell. My eye was burning, it felt different and I couldn't really see out of it. The parrot quickly turned into a man. He had brown hair, he was wearing a nice outfit. He had brown eyes. and he wore a smile. "You can pick my name now master." He said as he knelt down and awaited for my reply. "Antonio Carriedo." I said as quickly as I could. He opened his eyes quickly. "Yes my master." He stood up, He was very tall. He was probably over one thousand years old. and I was only thirteen. "Antonio can you get me an eye patch. Im going to have to hide the contract." I said wearing my usual frown. He nodded and quickly made one apear out of thin air. Before he wrapped the patch around my eye. He quickly took of his right glove that was over his hand. I noticed there was a weird thing on his hand. He put it over my right eye. And I felt my eye feel different. It didnt hurt it felt weird though. His hand was glowing. Soon he pulled his hand away and put the glove over his hand. He put the eye patch over my eye. "Now go to sleep my master I will see you soon." He said as my eyes soon started to feel heavy. Everything went dark.


End file.
